Something To Hold On To
by prylfuentes
Summary: She's a girl with a fateful past who doesn't believe in love anymore. He's intrigued, and wants to help. They are college room mates. Can Itachi Uchiha fix this broken girl? Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Naruto, only the characters I have created.
1. A Day In The Life

I stand in the parking lot, gazing up at the huge red brick buildings surrounding me. They seemed old, majestic, and historically beautiful. The white awnings perfectly outlined and highlighted the multitude of spacious windows. The shingled black roof took the pelting of the rain like a fucking champ, and it mesmerized me to no end. The lawn laid out before me, along with the endless maze of sidewalks. Students were running to and fro, dragging suitcases behind them, or boxes, along with parents trailing beside them doing the same. Most were fumbling with umbrellas, juggling between that and whatever object they were attempting to get into the buildings safely. The sky was gray and rain poured from the heavens like it was weeping. I looked up at the clouds and sighed, savoring the feeling of the cool water splashing around me as I closed my eyes, my head tilting back to allow the small drops to spill onto my face.

The suburban door slammed behind me, making me jump about five feet in the air. I craned my head back to peer to where the offending sound had emitted from. My eyes rested upon my aunt as she hastens from the drivers side of her tan suburban, fumbling with a polk-a-dot umbrella. A small smile tugged at the edges of my lips at the sight of her. She was short, four foot eight inches as opposed to my even five foot, with choppy short auburn hair like mine. She was petite and klutzy, with long legs. She had an angular face that held the same hazel/green eyes as me. Her kind eyes met mine and she smiled a sad little smile.

"Well kiddo, I think that's everything. You better get inside out of this weather Rowan, your soaking wet." She looked at me with concerned eyes, knowing full well how I did not give two shits about the rain pouring on me. She knows how I love the feeling, but, alas, she was now my guardian, and it was her responsibility to worry about my health.

I sighed, glancing around and shifting on my feet. "Yes aunt Meredith, I will." I shifted once again, looking anywhere but at her. The women who looked so very much like her big sister, my mother. I sighed, shutting my eyes and squeezing them shut, willing the tears not to spill.

Out of no where at all, an arm wraps around me tightly and I hear my aunt whisper into my ear "They would be so incredibly proud of you right now. I know its not fair they aren't here, but they loved you so much and you have done so well." She pulled back, meeting my matching green eyes and smiled sweetly. "Now, go dry off and get settled. I'll call you later." And with that, the turned on her heels, jumping not so gracefully, narrowly missing a puddle and hustled into the tan vehicle. She waved as she pulled around my black SUV parked ahead of hers and sped off.

I sighed again (I've been doing a hell of a lot of that today), blinking back tears as I reached my tired fingers into my soaked black sweatshirt pocket, searching for my keys. My fingers met cold metal and I pulled them out slowly as I trudged to my car. I lifted myself into the drivers seat gently, turning on the ignition as I went. Slowly, I pulled away from the curb and made my way toward the student parking lot to find my car a new home.

I'm walking up the stairs, lost in old memories, when I reach the door to whats going to be my home for the next year. _'I wonder if my roommate got here while I spaced out in the parking lot_ ' I think to myself as my hand rests of the nob. Sighing once again, I decided that despite the fact that I was not emotional ready for whatever lay behind door number seven hundred eight, I desperately wanted dry clothes.

I turned the nob under my palm and walked into the room, gently flinging the door closed behind me. When my head turned upward, I froze.

What I failed to remember was that these were co-ed dorms.

I blinked a couple of times. The male standing in the middle of the living room portion of the rooms, had his back toward me, so, thankfully, he did not see my retarded reaction. He was tall, about six foot fine inches, with long black hair tied in a very loose pony tail, reaching just under his shoulder blades. He had on a black t-shirt, and even with his back facing me, I could tell he was fit, as his shirt was tight enough to see the muscles cascading down his back. He wore a pair of dark, very nice and obviously designer jeans, highlighting his firm ass, along with black vans. ' _Well, at least he's nice to look at,'_ I thought in earnest. He must have heard me enter cause he slowly turned. He face was angelic. Pronounced jawline framed in what seemed to be very kissable lips. His nose was angular, and his eyes were dark blue almost looking grey or black. Like I said, angelic. When his heavenly eyes fell on me, one perfect brow arched and you could tell a smile tugged at those kissable lips. Said lips parted slightly. "Hello," ' _Oh. My. God. That voice is amazing.'_ "I'm sorry. I thought you were my mother, come to strangle the life out of me again." His voice was deep, but calm and sweet, like honey. Smooth. "I'm Itachi Uchiha, and you are..."he trailed off, waiting for me to finish his sentence.

"Oh," I blink rapidly,trying to gather my thoughts and remember my own fucking name. "I'm...Uh..." Patient eyes gaze at me as his lips turn up into a small smile. I collect myself. "I'm Rowan." I speak more confidently this time, mentally high-fiving myself. His smile tugged up a tad bit more.

" Well, do you have a last name? I think I should know it if we're room mates." He full on smiled after this comment, and god, was thatsexy. Once again, I was at a loss for words or thoughts. I took a deep breath and collected myself quicker this time.

" My full name is Rowanna Way, but please just call me Rowan. " I smiled and stuck my soggy hand out to shake his. He smiled at this, hesitated slightly, then put his large hand in mine. His hand was warm and soft, seeming to smother mine completely. He squeezed my hand ever so slightly as he shook it, cocking his head to the left a little, again with that sexy grin. His deep velvety voice breathed out softly as he leaned into to me a little "Well" _'God, that voice.'_ " it's a very nice pleasure to meet you, Rowan." He breathed out my name, as if he was tasting it on his tongue. My breath hitched and my heart started beating rapidly in my chest. ' _What. The. Fuck. Is this man doing to me?'_ I ignored my fucking heart and replied with, "You as well, Itachi." my voice coming out a lot smaller than I would have preferred.

As he slowly let go of my hand, I was brought back to reality. ' _I came in here for something...'_ his voice washed over me once again " Your wet." he spoke in that deep voice. I rapidly blinked at him, my jaw dropping a bit and a blush spreading up to my cheeks. " I'm...excuse me?"I squeaked out.

At this he chuckled a little.It was deep, guttural, and Oh. So. Very. Sexy. He then opened his mouth and spoke again, slowly. " Your hair and clothes are wet."

I could feel my face get hotter as my blush deepens at this. "Oh...yes..the rain...". He nods in understanding, leaning against the black futon couch my aunt and I had set up just an hour and a half earlier. We are standing in the living room area, the two bedrooms are over to the right. His door was open, where as mine, to the left of his, was closed. As I glanced over, I could see his bed was made with a deep blue comforter and dark purple pillowcases, probably with matching sheets. A suitcase lay on the end, open, and a box lay on the floor just by it.

Glancing away my eyes fell on him again. He was watching me. I cleared my thoughts, gathering my composure back. "I'm going to take a shower and change into some dry clothes. I'm sorry for interrupting your unpacking."

At this he smiled and nodded again, pushing himself off the back of the couch, swiftly placing his hand in the front pockets of his jeans. "It's fine, I was almost done. I assume all of this is yours?" He gestured to the couch, two end tables, coffee table and flat screen set up behind him. I blinked and nodded in response. "Thank you. I wasn't aware there would be a living area, or I would have brought stuff. If there is anything you can think that I can contribute, let me know please."

I smiled and shook my head at this. "No, it fine. The couch is one i had in my room back home, along with the end tables. The TV and coffee table were a gift from my aunt. Don't worry about it."

His brows scrunched together in a sign of worry. "Really, it's alright. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need some dry clothes." At this he relaxed, nodded, and said "Of course, I apologize." I smiled, turned on heel and trudged my soggy self toward my room. From the corner of my eye, I saw him smile, eyes gazing, as if he were admiring my ass, then he headed to his room, smirking in approval. ' _Tch, that's all in your head Rowan_.' as I go to my dresser, pulling out pajama shorts and the matching halter. I grabbed a towel and my shower bag from atop it.

As I walk toward the hall to go to the girls showers, I glanced at Itachi's room. He's bending over the open suitcase, going threw clothes, with his hind end on display. Enjoying the view, I smile, then continue on my way to the shower.

' _Well, if he looked at mine, I can look at his.' I reasoned._


	2. A New Life

Itachi's POV

I'm standing in my mother's suffocating arms, Mikoto Uchiha, whilst my father, Fugaku Uchiha, is standing by the door waiting for his wife and youngest son, Sasuke Uchiha, (who currently has his head stuck in my roommates room, snooping), to say their goodbyes to his oldest son. " Mikoto, he's going to college, not dying. He'll be a twenty minute ride away. Say goodbye and lets go. I have work to do."

Mother sniffles and squeezes tighter before releasing me. " Your right Fugako, I'm just being silly. Itachi, promise you'll work hard, yes?" She was looking at me with that serious mother look. You know the one. I smiled at this. "Yes Mother, I promise." Her eyes light up at this as she steps back a few steps to give me one more look. "Oh! And make sure you make friends!" At this I sigh and force myself not to roll my eyes at her. " Yes Mother." She smiled her bright smile then turned to Sasuke, who still has his head poked into my roommates' room. "Sasuke, what are you doing?"

Said teenager then pulls out his head and shuts the door. "Nothing mother, it's just, I thinks 'tachi's roommate is gay. Oh, hey maybe you'll finally get a boyfriend brother!" A smirk spreads across the little shits face as Mother lets out a little gasp and Father starts coughing by the door. My eyes focus on my brother's smug little face as I say "First, I'm not gay. Second, these are co-ed dorms. My roommate's a girl." I heard Father let out a small sigh of relief and Mother started to chuckle under her breath. " Come Sasuke, it's time to go."

Sasuke then started for the door, but I quickly made a waving motion, signaling him to come to me. He smiled at this and started toward me. When he was close enough, I reached out two fingers, pressing them lightly on the forehead, right between the eyes. At this he frowned a little. "I'll see you later Sauce." I smirked and winked at him. He once again smiled at me and winked back. "Later 'tachi." He then turned on hill at joined our parents by the door. Mother gave me one more sad smile and then fallowed her husband and youngest son out the door.

I let out a relieved breath of air as the door shut behind them. I love my family to death, but it's going to be nice to be away from them until thanksgiving break. Don't get me wrong, I'm going to miss them, especially my little shit of a brother, but they are smothering. Well, Mother and Sasuke are, Father's just an ass.

Fugaku Uchiha is one of the most revered judges ever known to take the bench. He's known to be a total hard ass, but fair in his punishments. He graduated top of his class from Yale law school, becoming one of the top defense lawyers in the Uchiha Law Firm, a family established law firm from generations ago. Most family members went into law and worked there. After graduating and starting work at the law firm, Fugaku then married longtime girlfriend, Mikoto Senju. Five years after marriage, Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha had me. Two years after my birth came Fathers promotion to judge. Then, when I was four, came Sasuke.

There are two reasons I decided I wanted to become a lawyer. The first is I actually enjoy the thought. Mother made it sound so cool, when we were kids, and when father couldn't spend time with us because he had a case. The second reason is Sasuke. He is the small hope for this family. To get out of this suffocating loop. If I become a lawyer, a successful one especially, then Sasuke can do whatever he truly wishes without Father ridding him. I believe that if Father has one son that fallows in his steps (not all mind you, I have no wish to be a judge) then he will be pleased. I do not know what my foolish little brother wants in life, but I do know he wants nothing to do with law.

I began to glance about the small living room. My curiosity then got the better of me. I glanced at the from door again to make sure that the nob wasn't turning, indicating someone was coming. When it did not move, I sauntered over to the closed door of my room mates room. Glancing back and forth one more time, I slowly turned the handle and opened the door just enough for me to see in.

Within, I saw a simple queen sized bed with a light grey comforter stretched neatly across it. There is a fluffy white throw blanket tossed on the end of the bed. Two large pillows sat at the head along with a dark chalky blue throw pillow and a neck pillow that was beige in the middle and had an intricate maroon pattern on the ends. Behind the head of the bed, is a large tapestry that had a labyrinthine pattern that matched the neck pillow. To the left of the bed is a small round wooden table. Atop sits some sort of small succulent, a stack of books and a small lamp. On the right of the bed stood a small dresser that had a round mirror above. There was a toiletry bag and a makeup bag neatly placed to the side. To the left of the bed, facing the wall to my room, was a large window. Under stands a simple wooden desk with another simple lamp, a laptop, and a small printer. Sitting by the desk is a expensive looking acoustic guitar on a stand. The small closet is by the door to the left, with its doors closed.

My curiosity satisfied, I closed the door and moved to behind the futon, looking around the small living room. Whomever my roommate is, they have supplied all of this furniture also. I felt a small pang of guilt for not knowing this dorm was like a small apartment and not helping provide furnishings. 'Should have checked into that when I came for orientation.' I scolded myself. I stood behind the futon, taking in the room. There was of course the before mentioned black futon couch. On either side is a dark mahogany end table and directly in front is a oval coffee table, matching the end tables. On the wall opposite is a large flat screen smart T.V.

My body stiffened as I heard the handle to the door turn softly. 'Oh god, Mother got out of Fathers grasp.' Is the first thought that popped into my head. The door closed and after a few moments of silence, I turned around slowly. When my eyes finally fell on the small woman in front of me, all my breath escaped my lungs.

She was truly breathtaking, in all her soaked glory. Her long auburn hair reached to just a few inches above her waist, and I'm sure that if it was not dripping wet, it would be full of body. Her face is long, with a softly defined jawline and cheekbones. Nestled in large oval eyes sat forest green irises, perfectly framed with long lashes and perfectly arced brows. Her cheekbones are well defined, lips plump, with that cute little curve at the top. Her nose is small, but not button like. Sitting atop the side of one nostril is a small stud. 'Well, that's cute.' I mentally noted.

She had a nice body too, I noticed. Curvy, but no to curvy. Nice plump ass and decent C cup breasts. She was thin, a little to thin. I noticed her collarbone peaking out of her black sweatshirt. She is short, looking about five foot.

Looking upon the stunningly wet girl before me, I cocked an eyebrow and let out a soft "Hello," I notice her eyes widen a little and I inwardly smile "I'm sorry. I thought you were my mother, come to strangle the life out of me again." She blinked those magical eyes at me. "I'm Itachi Uchiha, and you are…" I trailed off, waiting for her to finish my sentence.

As her delicious lips parted, a small "Oh." escaped. I watched with slight satisfaction as she became more flustered. "I'm….uh…" she stammered out and I could not help the small smile that tugged at my lips. "I'm Rowan." She spoke more confidently this time and it made me smile a little bit more. Her voice was musical.

"Well, do you have a last name? I think I should know it if we're room mates." I then gave her my full smile , anxious to know more. I noticed her get flustered again as he cheeks became a little red. 'Oh what a pretty shade' I thought. 'I'm going to enjoy making her blush.' She composed herself faster. Her lips parted and that musical voice sang out " My full name if Rowanna Way, but please call me Rowan." Her mouth turned up into a gorgeous smile and her small hand reached out to clasp mine. For a moment I am dazzled by her smile and I can't help thinking ' Oh, how I would worship that mouth.' Realizing her hand was still waiting for mine, I reached out and clasped her soft hand, squeezing it slightly.

I tilted my head to the left, fulling taking in the young woman. 'Smitten. Entirely smitten. Dear god, what's happened to me?' Smiling again, I leaned into her, wanting to be just a little closer to her. "Well," I drawled out "it's a very nice pleasure to meet you, Rowan." As I breathes out her name I savored the feel of it on my tongue. I like it.

I noticed her cheeks turning red again and I could hear her breath hitch. Liking the effect I had on her I tried to contain my chuckles. " You as well, Itachi." She whispered out, and my heart soared watching her mouth move around my name.

time skip cause you all know the rest*

Rowan was now sitting on the futon, the fluffy blanket from her room now draped on her lap. Dry halter top and matching pajama pants now adorned her body. The fact that she was clad in soft pink fluffy bunnies made me smile. It was cute. Her hair was drying and my assumption that it would be full was correct.

I lazily made my way from my room and plopped myself down on the other end. " What are you watching?" I asked softly. Her eyes slowly made contact with mine. "Uh…Netflix?"

"Hmm, yes, I see. But what show?"

She opens her mouth, but before she could reply, our door swings open and a small girl with rose gold to lavender ambré hair reaching her shoulders and fierce cerulean eyes stands in the doorway , hands on hips and devilish smile on her lips.

"Ro, you bitch, when were you going to tell me you're here?" demanded the little creature.

Glancing over to the goddess beside me, I saw her lips turn up into a dazzling smile and her green eyes twinkle with devilish intent.

"Luce," she drawled out, "how are you, love?"

'Aah, so she knows the small crazy person. Lovely.'


End file.
